


见缝插针短篇集

by lostmymind (lost_mymind)



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: During Canon, Ficlet Collection, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-22
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:34:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22997026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lost_mymind/pseuds/lostmymind
Summary: 09年的几个小短篇存档，看原作漫画的时候顺手写的一些夹在剧情中的小片段。
Relationships: Gokudera Hayato/Yamamoto Takeshi
Kudos: 4





	1. 眼泪

山本经过阿纲家的时候，碰到了狱寺。

完全是偶然，一点也没预料到。已经是晚上10点，又是居民区，周围已经完全安静下去了。山本帮突然感冒的老爹送完了几家寿司，往回走的时候，根本没想过会遇到什么认识的人。

所以说会这样真的“偶遇”，完全是传说中的缘分/诅咒吧……？

嗯不过这个不是重点。

重点是，狱寺看起来好像不大对劲。

借着微弱的路灯光线，山本一眼就瞥见围墙下面银灰色的头发。男孩子坐在地上，整个人几乎是蜷缩在一起的状态，脸埋在手臂里。

——银灰色的发尖一抖一抖的。

山本走近去。

“呃……狱寺？”

没反应。

山本再走近去，俯下身来温和地推推男孩子的手臂。

“狱寺？”

这回有了动作。狱寺哭得乱七八糟的脸的脸从手臂里抬了起来。他抽噎了几下，心神仿佛还有些涣散，模糊地念道：

“……唔……棒球笨蛋……”

山本有些惊讶。他蹲下身去，手指忍不住覆上对方的眼角：

“怎么啦？”

狱寺一惊，突然整个人跳起来，开始使劲地抹脸。山本还蹲在那里，仰起头看着他笑。男孩子的脸被自己揉得发红，顿了一顿，肿着眼睛恼羞成怒地冲他吼：

“混蛋你大半夜的跑到这里来干什么啊想夜袭十代目吗？！！”

“……那个不是狱寺你才会干的事情么？”

“什么话！！你去死吧！我这么……正直的人会对十代目不利吗是十代目刚刚给我开过送别会我现在才在这里坐着给我忘掉你刚刚看到什……”

“送别会？狱寺你要走了？”

喊叫被突兀打断，狱寺发愣地盯住了山本的脸。惯常的欠扁笑容还没有完全从脸上褪下去，眼神却变得不大一样了。

究竟是哪里不一样。狱寺也说不清楚。

两个人沉默了一会儿。

“……没，没啦，现在不走了。”

“……”

“喂。”

“……”

“喂死山本你那什么表情啊我要留在这里你很不爽是吧！”

“……没啊。”

山本瞬息万变的表情归于平静，然后眯起眼睛，重又笑开来。

“狱寺能留在这里，我很高兴啊。”

狱寺又愣了一愣，然后有些不自在地别过头去。

“什么啊……”

心思一动，他又望向面前满脸灿烂的日本男孩子，露出鲜少示人的微笑。

“我说棒球笨蛋……想不想去意大利看看？”


	2. 前夜

黑暗中突然有很大的响动。他猛地惊醒，身子一震。

与此同时旁边的人也微微一震。

“山本……”那人这样模糊地唤了一声。他叹口气套上裤子，心想这家伙今晚果真酒喝多了居然这样叫自己。

“躺着吧，”他回头对坐起来的狱寺笑笑，“我去看看。”

那个毛茸茸的温热脑袋抵着他的感觉还清晰地留在颈边。狱寺在身后跟着窸窸窣窣地爬下床，他没回头看，走了出去。

阿纲和里包恩也出来了。黑暗的走廊上有点冷，他们赤脚踏在冰凉的地板上，然后云雀提着只猫走过来。

——啊，那个就是狱寺的……

记得那时候资料室象发生过一场大爆炸；烟雾里他努力睁大眼睛，然后就看见狱寺架着眼镜，头上顶着只猫，极为狼狈的模样。

那个时候，很多感觉一下子全部涌上心头。

——到底是什么样的修行啊好夸张。

——眼镜诶。

——哈哈两个果然很像呢。

——好可爱。

真的好可爱。

不是指小的那只，是指大的。

山本觉得他终于体会到了“物似主人形”是多么正确，像这种炸毛的小猫，简直就是狱寺隼人的翻版。

只不过比起狱寺来，小猫的人生大概比较无忧无虑罢了。

结果那只小东西一见狱寺仍然很不给面子地一爪挥了上去，而后者闪了一下，还是很慌张地抱住了它。

——啊啊毛又乱了。

——我是指头发。

乱七八糟地闹了一场，于是都道了晚安，回房间里去了。走廊里很黑，他站在房间门口没动。

狱寺抱着猫仿佛是迟疑了一下，又仿佛无事似的，也没看他一眼就低着头匆忙地向自己的房间走去了。山本对着他的背影微笑，说了一句，

“晚安，狱寺。”

他们不会知道刚刚还有一只猫跑错了房间。


	3. 领带

狱寺皱着眉靠在墙上，手指无意识地互相捻着，偶尔打出一个响指。阿纲在不远处和入江正一急急忙忙地交谈着什么。斯帕纳从他身边走过去，嘴里叼着根棒棒糖，心不在焉地哼着曲子。

从他这个方向看过去，能隐约透过窗看到基地外面密集的高楼大厦；天空平静得不真实，建筑都是冷峻坚硬的颜色。他哼了一声，耙了耙头发，觉得口干。也许是烟瘾又犯了。

“这边都是控制台。对……那里是中心……那边，还有那边，均匀分布……对，那是舱门……这个系统有点复杂，不过我和斯帕纳来操作就行了，我们没问题的……”入江在低声而快速地解说。

他没来由地烦躁，干脆闭上眼。

“那个……狱寺？”

山本。那个笨蛋。狱寺张开眼睛习惯性地瞪他一眼。对面的男孩子已经换上了西服，领带却没打，散在那里；脸上绷带还是左一道右一道，有些困扰地笑着看他。

“干吗？……你不能全部穿好了再出来？领带干嘛不打？”皱眉。

“可是我不会耶。”闪亮亮微笑。

“你笨不笨？！”狱寺又瞪他一眼，想也没想就向前跨了一步，把对方挂在颈上的带子扯起来。山本于是就着他的动作，微微仰起头来，笑着呼出一口气。

“谢谢。”他说。

狱寺感觉到他的呼吸飘过头顶，十指突然就僵硬起来，忙一把甩开了手。

“你……你自己来啦！我打一遍给你看好了……”

这样说着，便拆了自己领带，尽量缓慢仔细地演示起来。山本站在他对面，手上模仿着，专注地盯住了他。

他有些不自在。

——手指还真长。

——那个是握剑握出来的老茧吧。还是之前就有呢？喔对他有打棒球。

——这个人是不是以后不会再打棒球了？都到了这个地步，大概是回不去了吧。

——那么，他也会一直留下来，和我们一起吧？

——既然十年后都是那个样子，应该没错吧。

——这么说来换了西服挺帅嘛……啊不对我在想什么。

“就这样。”他最后说。山本学着他把结一收，似乎松了一口气，又冲他笑了一下。

“领带总该会系吧！”他稍微红了脸，竖起眼睛来训斥道，同时感到某种不安的情绪已经烟消云散了。


End file.
